The Marauders Adventures
by Rebel-with-a-clue
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about the Marauders Adventures at Hogwarts. Used to be just in detention, but that got rather boring after 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to update the others, but a new story came to me. I'm working on chapters for all of them; I just can't find the inspiration. I'm sorry all, just please be patient with me. **

Remus just glared at his friends. Sirius and James were having a tickle fight with their quills, and Peter was just watching hesitantly, wanting to join in but not sure if he should.

"You know, Moony, its a lot more fun then you think." James said, his concentration on trying to tickle his best friend never breaking.

Remus just continued to glare at his friends, shaking his head sometimes at their foolishness.

"Come on Moony, it was totally worth it." Sirius said, dodging James headshot with the quill. "I mean, did you see the looks on those snakes faces! They are never going to mess with us again."

"They never messed with us in the first place." Remus said angrily. "I don't even know why I'm here. I don't have anything to do with this, but they put me in here too!"

"Wormtail didn't do anything either, yet he is here with us. That's loyalty." James said, jumping on a desk to try to gain the upper hand on Sirius.

"Wormtail is here because the dorm room scares him when he is alone." Remus said bluntly.

"It does not!" Peter protested weakly.

"Oh don't worry about it Wormtail, we don't care if you are a wimp, we like you here." Sirius said, struggling to avoid James's quill.

"Yeah, don't worry about those shadows. We'll protect you." James said leaping on a chair, balancing dangerously with one foot on the seat, the other on the backrest.

"Prongs, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Remus said, starting to glare less.

"Come on. Just relax Moony. I've done this a million times before. Plus, I've had worse falls on the pitch." James said laughing.

Then several things happened at once.

The door opened with a loud bang and the stern voice of Professor McGonagall shouting, "What in Merlin's name are you doing Potter!"

And James went crashing to the floor with a loud scream.

After that, McGonagall couldn't get control of the room. Both Remus and Sirius had collapsed on the floor in a puddle of uncontrollable laughter, James was rolling around on the ground in pain, and Peter was giggling and looking worriedly at James on the floor.

"You should know by now that Moony is never wrong, Prongs." Sirius said between fits of laughter.

An hour later, with multiple threats of detention, the four boys were in the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey fixed James's broken arm.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, Prongs." Remus said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Yeah, well when I have I ever listened to you?" James just looked at his friend with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Potter. You and your friends can go now. Scram!" Madame Promfrey shouted. The boys got up and hustled back to their dormitories, laughing all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

** I have ten documents up on my computer. Four of them are fanfiction so I am trying; I just want to get this out there. Plus, finals week.**

"I didn't even do anything! Why do I need to be stuck here with you?" Remus complained as he polished the trophies.

"Hey don't complain to me. It was you who followed Sirius and I out after curfew." James told him.

"Well excuse me for being curious about my roommates. It's only the first month of school and we already have detention! How on earth did you manage that?" Remus asked his fellow first year.

"We didn't. You did. Sirius and I wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't been following us!" James argued.

"It was a stupid prank anyways! Who in their bloody right minds tries to sneak into another houses dormitories to prank one person! Its just not right."

"It wasn't a prank." James defended himself. "Sirius and I were going to do the whole school a favor by replacing that Snape guy's shampoo with a kind that would get the grease out. We were being nice."

Remus stopped polishing and looked over at James. James felt the look a turned to see Remus looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Okay, so Sirius had mixed the shampoo with a color changing potion that turns the hair different colors depending on the emotion, but the shampoo would still work!" James protested. Remus sighed and returned to polished.

"You know, if you just wanted to do that, you could have just slipped it into his food or pumpkin juice. It doesn't have to be rubbed into hair, it can also be digested." Remus told James.

Remus heard James stop polishing and looked over to see James looking at him.

"What?"

James didn't answer, but instead pulled out what looked like a mirror and began talking to it.

"Sirius pick up! You need to pick up right now! I have an idea." James told the mirror, and when Remus looked over at it, he didn't see James's reflection, but an image of Sirius.

"What? Filch will be back in a minute." Sirius grumbled.

"Turns out, we can just slip the potion in his pumpkin juice. It doesn't need to be applied to the hair at all!" James exclaimed.

"Really! Where did you hear this?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Remus."

Sirius didn't answer for a moment. Then "You mean that scrawny nerd who got us caught?"

"Yep. He is really smart. I bet he can help us improve loads of our pranks." James said with a smile on his face. Sirius looked skeptical.

"I don't know James. We'll talk about this later. I hear Filch coming back." Sirius's face disappeared and James stuffed the mirror back in his pocket.

"I don't remember agreeing to help you with the rest of your pranks." Remus told him. James smirked and picked up his polishing cloth and resumed his punishment.

"You will. I can just tell. We are going to be fantastic friends." James said simply with a smile. Remus just looked at the strange boy for a minute, and then began polishing again himself.

After a few minutes of silent work Remus heard James stop.

"Hurry up James. I want to finish this so we can get back to work on that potion paper for Slughorn." Remus complained.

"You know what Remus, by the time we get out of here, my name will be on these walls too." James said confidently.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that."

_Six Years Later, so they are 7__th__ years now._

"I told you that my name would be up here Moony!" James Potter said triumphantly. Remus Lupin just shook his head.

"Yeah and I laughed. But you want to know the difference between then and now?" Remus said with a smirk.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm Head Boy, Evans agreed to go out with me, I'm Quidditch captain, and the most handsome boy in school?" James said, laughing.

"Yeah, besides that." Remus said, not laughing.

James thought for a moment. "I don't know, what?"

Remus picked up the polishing cloth his friend had dropped and threw it at his face.

"There are now more trophies to polish when we get detention for one of your hair brained schemes." Remus said darkly.

James laughed and caught the cloth, and began to polish some of his trophies.

"Come on Moony, you have to admit, your school life would have been boring." James told him, with the same smile from all the way back in first year when he told Remus that they were going to be friends.

Remus couldn't help but chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."


End file.
